Death of Finn: Monday June 21, day 38
by philcole
Summary: As the girls return home, both trios decide not to compete: Joe gets Kitty and Ryder wins a coin flip for Marley. The girls decide to stick to whoever greets them first. The MIT scientists call two elderly sci-fi actors to consult on Britney's plans.
1. Chapter 1

Monday June 21, day 38

A country doctor tends to Sugar's injuries. She tells him not to touch her. Her private doctor will treat her when she gets home.

Kitty talks to the Sheriff about the young hillbilly. He says the DA has to decide charges. Kitty leaves the room. Marley makes the same plea.

Burt talks to Mayor Blomberg. Blomberg says he doesn't want to arrest Kurt, Adam or Santana, but wants Adam's help in locating his supplier.

Artie reluctantly tells Mrs. Abrams why he needs to go back to Boston. He has no answer about the baby.

Preparing for release, Kurt talks to Blaine about Tina. They sing Ain't she Sweet. Burt walks in.

At lunch the one scientist at MIT who reads the newspaper occasionally talks to the others. When they mention the time machine to send Britney back to May 10 he asks if they're trying to prevent the plane crash.. They don't know about it.

Will is signed into the asylum. He spots Wade and tries to talk. Wade doesn't recognize Will.

Marley, Kitty and Sugar identify the men.

Mrs. Sylvester and the special ops force talk about the Allred arrests.

Artie and Mrs. Abrams pass Emma's cousin at Mr. Motta's business. They don't talk.

Mr. Motta talks to Sugar on the phone about their scheduled return late that night. Artie and Mrs. Abrams come in and talk about financing the time machine. Artie sings If I could turn back Time, but cries.

After hours of reading newspapers and internet news, the scientists are stunned to learn about a black President, the Tsunami, riots in the Arab world and other things. One of them suggests they send a smart person back instead of Britney. He mentions the Time Tunnel, a tv show he saw at age five.

Mr. Motta gives Artie a large check and tells him to assemble New Directions to welcome the girls home.

On a group call, the scientists talk to Robert Colbert and James Darren. They tell them the show was fake. They suggest they call Lee Meriwether. She understood the science.

The boys decide to let Joe embrace Kitty first and flip a coin for Marley. Ryder wins.

On the flight home the girls decide to leave Jake to the first one he embraces.

Will sings himself to sleep. Wade hears and begins to remember.

New Directions and a marching band welcomes the girls with It's Over. Joe runs to Kitty, Ryder to Marley and Jake to Sugar.

Sugar's mother arrives late, sees Mrs. Rose with Mr. Motta and insults them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday June 22, day 39

Shopping at a convenience store, Mercedes notices a tabloid with a picture of Adam on the cover next to a headline: "Missing Royal Discovered—And He's in Trouble." lower on page one is a picture of Mr. Motta and the headline: "Ohio Drug Lord in Hostage Drama." She buys every copy.

Figgins has his implant removed.

At the asylum, Will has an anxiety attack. Wade helps control him.

Sam and Mercedes read the tabloids, including: "Curse of Ohio School" and "O.J. Simpson calls Roz Washington a Disgrace to Black Community" and "Congressman's Dysfunctional Family."

Besieged with calls, Carol starts getting anxious and takes an extra pill. Then she gets a call asking for Kurt. She says he's not there. Then the man asks for Burt. She says he's not there either. She asks who's calling. He says he's Kurt's grandfather. Knowing Burt's parents and grandparents are deceased it takes her time to realize he's the father of Kurt's late mother. She gives him the loft number.

Joe and Kitty talk about love and physical affection. She reminds him Jacob kissed Rachel the day they met. She sings Kiss Me and he does.

Leaving her doctor's office, Sugar sees the tabloid being read. She grabs it and tears it up.

Burt and Blaine leave Kurt, Rachel and Santana. Kurt starts listening to voice mails and hears his grandfather.

Sugar confronts Mr. Motta with the story. He confesses his imports include control substances.

Kurt calls his grandfather and reaches his personal care attendant. She tells him his grandfather is dying and wants to see him before the end.

Holly and the Spanish teacher talk about the concert. They discuss state songs and beak into a medley, including Georgia on my Mind, California, The eyes of Texas are upon You, My old Kentucky Home, Oklahoma and New York, New York.

Wade's parents tell him about his past and Unique. He cries.

Artie returns to Britney with Mr. Motta's check.

Kurt talks to Rachel and Santana about his grandfather. Santana talks about her grandmother.

Mr. Motta talks to Sugar about her vacation. He says she should recuperate in the south of France with three nice, quiet friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday June 23, day 40

Disguised as a doctor and nurse with a sick patient, Mrs. Sylvester and the special ops force gain access to the Canadian prison hospital, use knockout gas to stun the staff, and escape with Sue.

Over breakfast Kurt asks Rachel about her performance. A flashback shows her getting Cassandra's approval. He tells her he'll be leaving to see his grandfather tonight.

Preparing to leave the prison, Puck is ushered into a cell for exiting inmates. He leads them in Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak Tree.

Wade's parents talk to the therapist about him leaving the asylum. She says to bring Ryder to see him first.

Sugar calls Jake about her revised vacation plans. He wants her to bring him, Marley and Kitty. She wants him, Ryder and Artie.

The therapist talks to Will about all the women in his life. She asks which one he really wants now. She leaves him thinking.

Santana talks to her grandmother about the family history. Her grandmother says they moved to Mexico when Napoleon took Spain, lost land in Texas in 1845, California in 1848, and remaining real estate in 1864, leaving them street peddlers. They got back to middle class but lost everything in the Civil Wars of the 1910s.

Puck is released, welcomed by his mother, the rabbi, cantor and the rabbi's daughter, back from college.

On a group call with Jake, kitty and Marley, the Spanish teacher talks about the state songs. They suggest city songs also and break into a medley of San Francisco, Chicago, Chicago, Galveston, Welcome to Miami, Philadelphia Freedom, In Seattle, Meet me in St. Louis and Cincinnati, Ohio.

At NYADA, Kurt and Rachel celebrate high marks. Body comes by, congratulates Rachel and accepts her kiss.

Artie talks to Britney about her strategy for saving Finn.

The scientists argue about sending Britney back to save one man. One of them wants her to save the plane. Another suggests she might do both.

Kurt talks to Burt on the phone. Burt tells him his grandfather was moody and annoying at age 60. He's 86 now and may be very mean.

Ryder visits Wade. Wade remembers Unique now and says Unique is dead. Wade is alive with no sexual orientation at the moment but in need of friends.

Kurt and Rachel talk about his trip. The phone rings. The producer of Funny Girl tells her the understudy has been offered a strong part in an existing off-Broadway play. She'll be leaving in two weeks. He can't stop her.. They want the leading man too. He could stop him but would rather let him go. He asks if she knows anyone who can do it. They'll take a short break when the understudy leaves then resume through the fall. She accepts. Kurt dances with her, but they cry.

Puck talks to the rabbi's daughter at sunset on the porch. They sing Night and Day.

After Kurt leaves, Rachel calls Brody on his cell phone. She hears a woman's voice, but he tells her it's a date not a paid tryst. He tells her to bring some lyrics and he'll meet her tomorrow.

Writing the merits of all his women, Will sings an original song about each of them, but cries when he gets to Rachel. An attendant gives him a sedative.

Canadian politicians decide to follow the Sylvesters rather than capture them.


End file.
